Especial Halloween 2013 D Ppgz
by CassGoto
Summary: ¡Feliz Halloween o Día de muertos! Bueno decidi hacer un especial para este año, asi que aqui esta; Regresando de la escuela con tu compañero de proyecto; Boomer, empiezas a tu aventura, ¿como acabara esta historia? siendo tu la/el protagonista, descubre lo que esconde Boomer detrás de esa calida sonrisa


**Yo: Hola bueno aprovechando nuevamente que otra vez no fui a la escuela porque ALGUIEN no me despertó, decidí traerles un especial de Día de muertos o Halloween como prefieran decirlo.**

**Kojiro: ¿alguien? Perdóname pero yo no fui quien se desveló haciendo tarea de matemáticas.**

**Yo: Cállate ahora por tu culpa no la voy a poder entregar sabes que esa Maestra no perdona.**

**Kojiro: Bueno admítelo también querías faltar.**

**Yo: Claro que no ¿Por qué yo querría hacer algo asi?**

**Kojiro: Mañana es tu cumpl…**

**Voy y le tapó la boca**

**Yo: cállate y da las notas.**

**Kojiro: amargada ¬¬ Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto.**

**Este especial está basado en el juego ¨Sleepless Nigth¨ final 4**

**Comenzamos.**

Enero de 2008

_El tren llega a la estación. Boomer baja primero y después le sigo yo._

-¿Y por donde queda tu casa?.- preguntó Boomer

-Por aquí, sígueme.- dices.

_Caminamos en silencio hacía mi casa. No está muy lejos de la estación del tren._

-Que silencio hay aquí.- dice Boomer

-Si no hagas ruido tu tampoco ¿vale? Técnicamente es la única regla aquí.- dices

-Vale, lo recordaré.- responde Boomer

-Ven a mi habitación está en el primer piso.- dices

_Ambos suben a tu habitación._

-¿Esta es tu habitación?.- pregunta Boomer

_Entra en el cuarto y mira a su alrededor, la camas está en la esquina, tiene cobijas verdes, a lado de la cama una ventana, repisas arriba de la cama, un closet del otro lado de la habitación, enfrente un escritorio con bastantes libros sin tocar, una mesita sobre un tapete en medio de la habitación.._

_-_Me agrada tiene bastante calidez.- dice Boomer

-Gracias.- dices cortante

-De nada trabajar contigo no será tan pesado como creía.- dice Boomer

_Le fulminas con la mirada_

-Ohh, quiero decir… no es qué pensará que trabajar contigo sería pesado. Es solo que… bueno… No estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer los trabajos de la escuela.- se explica.

_Sabes a lo que se refiere, pues tú tampoco generalmente lo harías con tu amiga Kaoru pero no participo en el proyecto, solo esperas poder acabar tu proyecto y no acabarte tu fin de semana trabajando en él._

_Sabes que Boomer es un buena persona, y por lo general trabajaría con su amigo Butch, pero él ha escogido otro compañero está vez._

-Sigo sin poder creer que Butch escogiera a Momoko solo porque es muy inteligente.- refutó Boomer

-¿No fuiste tú quien le pregunto primero a ella si quería trabajar contigo?.- dices

-P-por supuesto que no.- dice Boomer sonrojado

-¿Entonces si no es verdad porque te pones nervioso?.- preguntas acercándote como si él fuera un presa.

-No estoy nervioso.- reclama el retrocediendo y cayendo en la cama

-Como sea hay que empezar a trabajar para acabar temprano.- dices

-Cierto mientras antes acabemos mejor.- dice Boomer.

Algunas horas más tarde

-Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.- se queja Boomer

-Cierto ¿Qué tal si te quedas y continuamos mañana? No podremos disfrutar el fin de semana completo pero por lo menos si una parte del.- dices.

-Sí tienes razón ¿pero no habrá problema?.- pregunta Boomer

-Claro que no.- dices

Rugido

-Ehehe creo que tengo hambre.- se ríe nervioso Boomer

-Hay botanas en la cocina, puedes tomarlas si gustas.- dices

-Te amo.- exclama Boomer te abraza rápido y sale corriendo a la cocina

-¿Qué pasa con él?.- te preguntas en tu mente

_A diferencia de como pensaste que sería Boomer si colaboro contigo para acabar con el proyecto, aunque un poco por lo menos no te lo dejado todo a ti._

Las luces de cuarto empiezan a parpadear y se apagan totalmente

-Genial.- susurras con fastidio.- Boomer ¿Tú has apagado la luz?.- preguntas

_Te propones salir a buscar a Boomer por que él no contesta, pero par cuando volteas el ya regreso._

-Parece que se acerca una tormenta, cuando venía subiendo vi que todas las luces de la calle estaban apagadas, supongo que podríamos ver una película en mi laptop para no aburrirnos.- comenta Boomer

-¿Alcanzara la batería?:- preguntas

-Por lo menos para una película si.- dice Boomer

_Ambos se sientan en la cama tu por detrás de él, vez por encima de sus hombros y observas que minimiza un página, luego se sienta a tu lado._

-Espero que te gusten las películas de terror.- dice Boomer

-¿Perdón? Que yo recuerde aquí el miedoso eres tu.- dices

-pues ya lo veremos.- dice Boomer mientras te mira feo.

_La película no la comprendes, parece haber iniciado a la mitas aunque el disco acababa de ser insertado, no tenía diálogos y había bastante sangre, sin embargo tienes un estomago débil y sientes que quieres vomitar, después de esta escena no sabes que paso pues empiezas a dar cabezadas y caes dormido._

_Tienes una nueva pesadilla con el protagonista de aquella película, sientes como alguien te asfixia y luchas por librarte, cuando lo consigues abres los ojos._

11:30 pm

_La lluvia golpeteaba fuertemente contra la ventana, sin embargo no ves a Boomer y sabes de inmediato que algo no va bien._

_El único ruido además de la lluvia es el zumbido proveniente de la computadora de Boomer, debería buscar una lámpara._

_A lado de la computadora, se encuentra un blog de notas, cuando lo miras, tiene algo escrito ¨no cierres los ojos¨ ¿pero qué significa esto? Te preguntas en tu mente, al mirar hacia la estantería por encima de tu cama en uno de los cuadros vez algo inusual, hay una foto de Boomer, pero… ¿Por qué tenías tu una foto de Boomer?._

-Eso es bastante siniestro.- dices

L_a lluvia aumenta de intensidad, la última vez que llovió haci de fuerte había sido unos 5 años atrás._

_Solo has encontrado la nota no puedes encontrar la dichosa lámpara, oyes una respiración._

-¿Qué fue eso?.- te preguntas.- debería buscar a Boomer.

_Cuando intentas abrir la puerta notas que está cerrada con llave ¿Acaso estas en una pesadilla? Y ¿desde cuándo tu puerta tiene llave? , una sombra pasa rápidamente por el frente de ti._

_-_¿Q-Que fue eso?.- te vuelves a preguntar

_Entonces te das cuenta de que aún no has echado un vistazo a la computadora, quizás Boomer te dejara algo escrito, sin embargo lo único que encuentras es la página web que Boomer cerró al momento de ver la película, decides revisarla y trata sobre… ¿Vampiros?_

_-_No sabía que le gustara ese tema.- piensas.

_Vuelves a escuchar la respiración. Cuando levantas la vista Boomer está de ti, más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos son más fríos y definidos._

-B-Boomer que te pasó.- exclamas

-Veo que lo descubriste.- dice Boomer mirando el portátil.

Recuerdas una parte del texto.

_Los vampiros acechan a víctimas, que suelen tener sangre ¨dulce¨._

-Jajá muy buen intento, ya quítate todo eso y vete a dormir.- dices.- ¿Boomer?

-¿En serio crees que es un broma? Si lo fuera no me tomaría la molestia de mostrarme asi.- dice Boomer

_Los vampiros pueden cambiar su forma._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- preguntas.

-Deshacerme de ti.- responde tranquilamente.

-¿Qué….-preguntas.

-Asi todo lo que tienes será mío, tus padres, tu vida, esta habitación, además estoy seguro de que tu sangre es deliciosa.- dice Boomer

-Aunque quisieras hacerte pasar por mi todos notarían que no eres yo.- dices

-Oh, ¿En serio? Te recuerdo mi poder especial.- dice Boomer

_De acuerdo a sus características los vampiros suelen tener poderes especiales._

_Abres los ojos como platos._

-N-No me digas que.- dices

-Exacto, mi poder especial es el de modificar los recuerdos.- dice Boomer

-Te detesto.- dices sabiendo que es tu final.

_Boomer sonríe burlonamente._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se tiene capturad y hunde sus colmillos en tu cuello. Sientes la sangre corre por tu clavícula, no puedes creerlo, estas paralizado y la habitación se vuelve borrosa._

_Lo siguiente que vez es la sonrisa ensangrentada de Boomer, suelta tu cuerpo, te desplomas y el mundo se desvanece en la oscuridad._

_Nadie se da cuenta de que no estás, como Boomer prometió modifico las memorias de las personas cercanas a ti, ahora la vida que forjaste le pertenece al igual que tu habitación, tu maldita habitación._

_Estás muert _


End file.
